Love, affairs, mystery, and Scooby Snacks?
by Iliveforwriting
Summary: So we leave off just about where the second movie ends, the gang and patrick have just solved another mystery, when suddenly the case of a lifetime comes knocking on their door and smashing into Patrick's face... literally... you'll find out later...
1. Chapter 1

A bright light…

He shut his eyes and sighed.

'So… tired…' he thought groggily. He cracked his eyes open once more and glanced around. He was on the couch, radiant sunlight shone in from a window across the room. He winced at the glaring light. He looked around, not remembering where he was. Then he remembered last night's mystery. They had been out all night and finally had solved the mystery, nothing big, just another old man in a costume. By the time they had gotten back, it had been so late afterwards that, the gang insisted that he stay for the night, he had been relieved that he didn't have to drive, he feared he would fall asleep at the wheel.

The place was silent, he listened carefully, but didn't hear a sound, so he guessed that everybody was still asleep, he didn't blame them… he was exhausted. He shifted uncomfortably, only jut realizing he had slept in his suit and sweater. He must have been too tired to at least take his sweater and tie off. He groaned, and stretched and squirmed uncomfortably. He had even slept with his shoes. He proceeded to take off his shoes, noticing his vision was slightly blurry.

'At least I took off my glasses…' he thought.

Once his shoes were off, he lay back down and tried to sleep, he lay there for a while, then, attempting to get more comfortable, he rolled over, only realizing he had rolled the wrong way, causing him to fall off the couch and onto the floor with a yelp.

THUD!

'Okay, I'm up…' he groaned in his head. He got to his feet and put on his glasses, then proceeded to walk to the kitchen and get a glass of water, then walked to the bathroom to do his daily routine. When he came out he was startled to see a Daphne sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of orange juice and reading a "Teen Fashion" magazine.

"Good morning Patrick." She chirped.

"Oh… morning Daphne…" he replied sleepily.

He looked at Daphne who proceeded to devour her fashion magazine. He smiled to himself as he realized that she was already dressed, with her hair done and make-up on. Though it was early in the morning, she was _already _wearing make-up. Patrick chuckled quietly.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked seeing the smirk on his face.

"Oh, nothing… it's nothing…" he said pouring himself a glass of orange juice. She looked at him.

"Really… it is nothing…" he said smiling.

"Ok, ok…" she mumbled going back to her magazine, not entirely convinced.

Suddenly six feet came racing down the stairs.

"Mornin Daph! Mornin Patrick!" came Shaggy's cheerful greeting.

"You guys sure are alert at an early hour…" said Patrick into his glass of orange juice.

"Hey guys," Daphne said, looking up from her fashion magazine again. "What's the hurry?"

"Like, we're starving! Right Scoob?"

"Rea!! Rarving!!" Scooby mimicked.

"What's all the noise?" came Fred's groggy voice. Rubbing his eyes he walked down the staircase.

"Seems like everyone's up but Vel-"

Fred began but Velma raced past him. "I'm up!!" she said. Like Daphne, she was already dressed and ready for the day. The only one's who weren't dressed were Fred and Patrick, (who was staring at Velma… of course…)

"Well, I'm going to get dressed…" Fred said heading back up the stairs. Scooby and Shaggy were already raiding the cupboards.

"Morning Velma…" Patrick said finishing his orange juice.

"Hi Patrick…" she said smiling. Patrick smiled back went to put his glass in the sink when Scooby zipped by and knocked him over… Velma gasped and rushed over to him… he looked up at her embarrassed. She giggled and helped him up.

"Rorry…" Scooby apologized.

"It's okay Scooby…" Patrick smiled.

"I think I'm going to go home and get dressed too." Patrick said heading for the door.

"Why don't you stay and have something to eat first?' Velma asked him while she attempted to pry Scooby away from the Scooby snacks.

"Thank you but it's okay. I really want to go home and take a shower and get dressed. And you seem to have your hands full with Scooby and Shaggy. I wouldn't want to be a nuisance." He laughed.

"Are you sure? I mean it's no trouble, really…"

Patrick smiled.

"Please?" Velma asked blushing and looking at her feet. Patrick shut the door and sighed.

"Alright, sure… of course I will…" he reassured her. She immediately perked up.

They made a breakfast of bacon and eggs, and would have had toast if Scooby and Shaggy hadn't destroyed the bread. They had just finished and were cleaning up when there was a loud knock at the door. Nobody moved. Who would possibly be here at 10:00 in the morning? There was another louder knock, so Patrick walked over to answer the door. But just before he could turn the knob, the door burst open, smacking him in the face and sending him falling backwards.

A tall man with brown curly hair and expensive looking clothes walked in the room, looking around with a disgusted look on his face as if the entire room was crawling with vermin.

"Can we, um… help you sir?" Velma asked, too shocked to even notice Patrick who was rolling on the floor, his hands over his face.

He looked at her. "I do hope that you can…" he purred. "I am Prince Jonathan. My mother is the queen of England. I have come a long way for your…" he looked at Scooby and Shaggy stuffing their faces. "… assistance…"

He looked over at Patrick, who was just getting up off the floor and to his feet, his hand over his nose.

"Ah yes... terribly sorry about the door in your face, is your nose broken?"

"…I… ow, don't think so…"

"Good then, moving on…" he said walking over to the kitchen table, pulling out a napkin and wiping the seat before sitting down. He looked at everyone.

"Well come now, have a seat!" he told them. Fred, Velma, and Daphne walked over to the table and took a seat.

Patrick reluctantly walked over to the table and carefully took a seat.

The man looked at Scooby and Shaggy happily eating.

"Ah, um… yes… what about those two?" he asked.

"I'd just leave them…" Daphne whispered.

"Very well…" Prince Jonathan (or John) mumbled. "I have come from England to ask you for your help. I'm having a huge celebration as tradition in the royal family. But this certain celebration happens only once every 50 years. My grandfather hosted the party 50 years ago, but he was robbed of a priceless family artifact that had been in our family for generations. Luckily we're covered insurance wise though…"

"Wait, what kind of insurance?" Velma cut in. John stared at her intently.

"Please, I do not appreciate being interrupted and if you must know it's security insurance.:

"What's the policy?" Patrick questioned.

"So many questions!!" John exclaimed. "The insurance insures that if we are robbed from, we are given triple the amount of money that the item stolen was worth."

Patrick nodded thoughtfully.

"Please continue…" Velma said.

"Thank you," he said. "Anyway, I have several priceless items that will be at this party, which will take place in the castle. I have heard word that someone is going to try to steal the items, and that they may be connected to the robbery and murder 50 years ago…"

"Wait, what murder?" Daphne asked.

"Ah yes… unfortunately my mother's father, my grandfather was found dead near the scene of the crime, stabbed in the back."

"I see…" Velma said. "But then why did you come to us?"

"Excellent question! I want you to watch out for the crook, stop him before he can strike, and find out who killed my grandfather. You'll be offered a paycheck each day your there, a pay check of approximately 3,000 dollars. So… what do you say?"

Velma, Daphne, Fred, and Patrick all exchanged glances. Even Scooby and Shaggy had stopped their eating and were staring at the five at the table.

"Well?" Prince John asked again.

They all knew the answer…

"When do we leave?"

A/N: Okay, so first chapters up! WAHOO!! i got this idea in a dream and i just sorta built off of it... well I really hope you enjoy it!! (And for anyone out there reading this story who does not like the pairing of Patrick and Velma, just know that I'm gonna chop your heads off!! lol sorry just kidding.

Enjoy!! Chapter 2 will be up soon!! :


	2. Chapter 2

"You six will all need alias's…" Prince John announced on the way to the airport.

"Why?" Shaggy asked.

"Because!" the prince exasperated, clearly he was easily irritated.

"No one must know you are here… everyone in my palace is a suspect." He looked ahead.

"Ah, yes driver, that's the airport, pull around there…" he said pointing in the direction of the airport entrance as if the limo driver had no clue where he was going and was an idiot, and the driver seemed to be taking offense to it.

"Yes sir, and I know where we're going…" he explained. The prince lay back in his seat again.

"Yes, well now you do…" he smiled looking quite contempt with himself. The driver sighed and pulled into the airport. As they all stepped out of the limo, Velma pointed out that we should pay the driver to Patrick. He nodded.

"Shouldn't we pay the driver…?" he asked quietly to the prince. The prince practically jumped out of the limo and Patrick flinched, afraid to get smacked in the face again.

"I already told you that it's taken care of. I personally paid for all your travel expenses." He explained. Patrick nodded. "Oh okay… you did?" but the prince was already walking away.

"Come now everyone we mustn't waste time! Our flight leaves in 30 minutes!" he called back waving his arm for them to follow, leaving them to carry the entire collection (including the prince's) of luggage.

When they finally reached the waiting area for flight 15 they all dropped into chairs and caught their breath. All except for Scooby and Shaggy who had found a vending machine and their energy immediately returned as they scrambled for the snacks.

The prince handed them each a slip of paper.

"Here are your instructions, schedules, and your alias's." he announced. "I will leave it to you to buy the proper attire, and from the moment you arrive in England, till the time you leave, you will call each other by these names. You will act like the people you are pretending to be, and you will perform your jobs like experts. Do I make myself clear?"

The four of them mumbled incoherently, some agreeing, some not.

"Good, I'm assuming you know how to board a plane am I right? Well I'll meet up with you in England, but for now I bid you farewell. And good luck." And with that he walked away.

"Renaldo Whellerston? What the hell…?" Fred mumbled reading his card. Scooby and Shaggy came back with their arms full of snacks. Velma handed the their cards as they forced the snacks into their luggage bags.

"Flight 15 is now boarding. All passengers for flight 15 please make your way to the loading area."

They all looked at each other uneasily, nervous about the journey to come. They had never had to pretend to be someone else… but they grabbed their luggage and made their way toward the loading area.

This was going to be one hell of an adventure…

"Well guys," Fred said as the plane took off. "looks like we're off to England…"


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne and Fred were seated together in their own area in the plane, Scooby and Shaggy were at the dining table in towards the back of the plane and were munching down on the delicious meals that first class had to offer, although in the process they were disturbing some of the other passengers…

Fred and Daphne had fallen asleep trying to pass the time. Scooby and Shaggy were doing what they did best, and Patrick and Velma were sitting towards the front of the plane, Patrick looked out the window and Velma was reading a book.

Patrick looked at Velma and she looked back and laughed a bit, then went back to her book… like it was a shield… a protective barrier from the real world… she sighed.

Why did she act so awkward when she was around Patrick? Why did she always get so nervous that she couldn't think straight? She was starting to feel sick so she put the book down.

Patrick heard her close the book and he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Motion sickness, I just feel a little light headed is all…" she mumbled.

Patrick nodded, wearing a concerned look on his face.

"Well, maybe you could try to take a nap like Fred and Daphne…?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I guess…" she said. She was really tired, and it was definitely affecting her mood.

"Velma…?" he asked. She looked at him, then back to the floor. "Velma…" he said touching her arm, she immediately blushed and pulled away awkwardly.

When she looked back at him he wore a hurt expression on his face. She stared at the floor angrily.

'Why can't I behave normally when I'm around him??' her thoughts screamed in her head. She was beginning to get a headache.

"I have to go to the bathroom…" she said before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Oh… okay…" Patrick said. When she was gone he sighed and lay back and stared at the ceiling. He waited for Velma to come back, but soon his eyelids began to feel heavy, he felt calm and relaxed, it was quiet. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He woke up to find that people were getting off the plane, Shaggy had shaken him awake.

"C'mon Patrick. We're in New York, we're going to miss the plane to England if we don't hurry!!" Patrick immediately sat up and rubbed his eyes. Fred and Daphne were grabbing the luggage and Shaggy and Scooby walked off to help them. Patrick remembered how Velma had gone off to the bathroom and hadn't come back, but when he glanced at her seat, he saw a sleeping Velma, her head resting against his shoulder. He smiled, not wanting to ever wake her, but as the gang urged to get going, he lightly shook her.

She opened her eyes a tiny bit.

"Velma," he whispered. She looked at him.

"We're in New York… we have to go if we're going to make the plane to England…"

Noticing she was leaning against him she smiled and sat up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you…" she said. Patrick looked at her as he grabbed their luggage.

"It's fine… do I make a nice pillow?"


	4. Chapter 4

Once off the plane the gang raced out of the airport.

"I can't believe we have to catch a different plane in a _**different **_airport to get to England!!" Fred exclaimed while trying to wave down a taxi. Finally one pulled over.

"I know…" Patrick replied. "This is ridiculous…" Then he thought, 'Is it really worth all this trouble?'

Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy got into one cab, and then Patrick waved down another for Velma, Scooby and himself. When it pulled over he told Velma and Scooby to get in the cab while he loaded the luggage in the trunk.

As he went to get in the cab, a kid on a bike nearly ran him over, the kid glared at Patrick and proceeded to give him "the finger."

Patrick stared at the kid who had to be only about 14 years old. He climbed into the taxi as Velma told the driver where they were headed. Then Patrick mumbled.

"What's wrong with this city? That kid just gave me the finger…" Scooby looked confused but Velma just shrugged.

Patrick sighed and dismissed the thought. He stared out the window for the rest of the ride, thinking about England… he had this uneasy feeling about flying over seas, he hadn't really ever liked the idea…

He was jerked out of his thoughts when the taxi came to a halt in front of the airport.

"That'll be 15.79," the cab driver mumbled. Patrick handed him a 20.

"Keep the change," he said as he stepped out of the taxi and grabbed his luggage.

"Thank you sir!" the driver called after them as they made their way into the airport. They met up with Fred and Daphne at the main entrance of the airport.

"We have to go," Fred said. "Luckily John already got us a reservation for tickets…" he waved them in front of their faces. "First class again…" Scooby and Shaggy perked up and looked at each other.

"You know what that means Scoob!! Like more free food!!"

"Rea!! Rea!!" Scooby licked his lips and jumped up and down, the thought of food making him hyper with excitement.

They rushed to the plane and the moment they got there the plane was ready to be boarded.

"Perfect timing…" Fred laughed as they walked into the plane.

They sat down and waited, Scooby and Shaggy wasted no time going to the dining table. Patrick and Velma sat in their own little area again but this time with Fred and Daphne so that they could talk.

The pilot's voice came on signaling the plane would be taking off shortly and that there were some storms over sea and that they'd be experiencing some turbulence. Patrick gripped the arms of his seat tighter, causing his knuckles to turn white.

Velma looked at him and saw Patrick sitting very tense and very quiet. His eyes shut tight as the plane lurched forward and began picking up speed.

"Patrick? What's wrong?" She asked. Velma's voice in the silence caught Fred and Daphne's attention.

"Hey Patrick, you don't look so good buddy… What's wrong?" Fred asked.

Patrick opened his eyes but did not let go of his seat.

"I-I'm fine…" he said. Nobody was convinced.

"Patrick? You were fine on the other plane ride, what's wrong?" Velma asked him. The plane was in the air now. Patrick sighed and tried to calm down.

"It's just that…" he paused… "I don't like flying over seas… I'm actually quite terrified of it…" he looked at his feet, his face turning slightly pink at his embarrassment. Velma looked at him, then at Fred and Daphne.

Daphne smiled. "It's okay Patrick… everybody is afraid of something…"

Patrick looked up. "Yeah, but my fear is ridiculous…" he mumbled.

"No it's not…" Daphne said. Fred just nodded, agreeing with Daphne. Velma grabbed Patrick's hand.

"Don't worry," she said to him smiling. He smiled back at her.

"Alright…"

The plane ride would be about seven to eight hours, so they all tried to take a nap, they were all exhausted. Every time the plane hit turbulence, Patrick would jump, but Velma would squeeze his hand, and he would lay back and relax again. Soon he was calm enough to sleep.

A/N: Okay, so the title, "Love, affairs, and scooby snacks," the part with love and affairs doesn't come till later so don't think I'm crazy... :

Anyway, there isn't much romance... YET!! because the category I chose was mystery and romance, so it doesn't come till their in england... I tried to have a bit of fluff with Patrick and Velma lol and the others, but not much again... YET!!

I hope your enjoying the story so far, I got the fourth chapter up today like I hoped, so i'm hoping to have chapter 5 up by today or tomorrow... and I have a life, it's just it's still summer for me (school doesn't start for another 2 weeks and I'm bored out of my mind, so I've been writing stories... lol) Anyway, if you like romance and love there will be more later on the story.

hope you enjoy!

Iliveforwriting


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick woke up to find that it was dark out, but the plane was still in the air. The plane was lit up but outside all the windows it was pitch black. Shaggy and Scooby had finally stopped eating and were fast asleep in the right hand side of the first class area. Patrick shifted trying to get comfortable, and then he remembered something. He glanced out the window and looked down… he could barely make out the restless large waves below him, everywhere else there were dark grey clouds. There was a flash, followed by a rumble…

'… Oh shit.' he thought. Now he was scared. They were flying just above a thunderstorm. He tried to lay back and relax but every time he heard thunder or saw the flash of lightning, the plane would lurch. He shut his eyes tight and wondered how long was left of the plane ride. He didn't have a watch, and he had no clue how long he had slept. Suddenly a flight attendant walked by.

"Excuse Me," he whispered shakily. She turned around.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Ah, yes… how long till we reach England?" he asked.

"A little less than 2 hours." She answered. He nodded shakily and lay back in his chair.

"Sir? Are you okay?" the lady asked.

He looked at her and nodded, his face paler than normal.

'2 hours…' he thought. 'I can do this… I can do this…'

He got up to go to the bathroom and nearly fell as the plane once again hit some turbulence.

When he came out he tried to calm down and go back to sleep. Of course it was hopeless… Velma shifted in her sleep and her hand touched his leg. He looked at her. She was fast asleep. He rest his head against hers and closed his eyes. A sudden peace falling over him. He fell back asleep.

A/N: Sorry that this was such a short chapter, I don't want to drag out the plane ride to long... Anyway, the next chapter they arrive in England!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Patrick! Patrick!!" a voice called to him. He groaned and shifted his position, causing whatever or who ever was shaking him to fall on him with a yelp. His eyes shot open as pain tore through his stomach and groin.

He was looking directly into Velma's eyes, her face right in front of his. Her face turned scarlet, as did his. He went to move out of their awkward position, which only caused Velma's knee to dig deeper into his groin. He dropped back to the floor with a cry of pain.

"Oh! Sorry!! I'm so sorry!!" Velma stammered as she picked herself off of him.

"It's okay…" he groaned, getting off the floor. The airplane had stopped, all the passengers had gotten off.

"C'mon, everybody's waiting for us outside…" Velma explained. He followed her out of the plane, wincing as he walked.

Once they left the airport, he saw Fred, Daphne, Scooby, Shaggy, and Prince John waiting for them.

"You finally get him up Velms?" Fred asked smiling. Velma just nodded.

"Why was I on the floor?" Patrick asked. They shrugged.

"You must have fallen on the floor when you were sleeping." Daphne pointed out.

The prince climbed into the limo parked in front of the airport and rolled down the window.

"Well come on!!" he said. They all climbed in as the driver took their bags and put them in the trunk.

As they began to drive, the prince said, "You're going to go shopping before we go to the palace… don't forget, you aren't yourselves anymore…"

"Well that's confusing…" Shaggy mumbled. The prince gave him a sideway glance. Velma was staring out the window, looking at the scenery.

"I've never been to England before…" she mumbled, as if talking to herself.

"Do we have to go shopping _first _thing? Can't we get settled in our rooms first?" Fred asked.

"No!" The prince hissed. Then he calmed down. "I'm sorry… it's just you can't be seen as you…"

"I think shopping sounds like fun!" Daphne chirped. Fred smirked.

"Shopping _**always **_sounds like fun to you…"

"Everyone, I want you to look at your cards, see what your alias's are going to be, memorize your names, and your jobs… AND your personality must fit the person you are pretending to be…"

They all pulled their cards out of their pockets.

"Renaldo Wellerston…" Fred mumbled. "Hot English model... I'm beginning to like this…"

Then Daphne read her card.

"Anna Casworth… fashion designer _**and **_model…" she smiled.

Next was Velma.

"Emily Gomerth…" she said. "Archeologist." She looked at the prince. "O…kay?"

"There will be several artifacts there, don't worry, I hired you…" the prince cut in.

Next was Patrick.

"David Baker… doctor?" he looked at the prince as well. The prince rolled his eyes.

"I don't know make up some excuse…"

Next was Shaggy.

"Sean Gilck." Then he said. "Pop star…" he looked excitedly at Scooby.

"Wait, Scoob didn't get one?" Shaggy said. The prince said, "I didn't know if Scooby would come along, his name will be Sparky, he's your dog…" he said pointing to Shaggy who nodded.

"Okay, now that that's over with, memorize who you are, and shop for the clothes you think suit your character…" The limo stopped. I'm dropping you off at the mall. Call me when your finished. Then once they climbed out, the limo sped away.

They all walked into the mall. By the time they were done, Shaggy wore an outfit of stylish punk clothes, Daphne wore a strapless pink shirt with purple pants, a brown scarf, pink sunglasses, and a stylish brown jacket. Fred wore a tight fitting T-shirt, baggy jeans, black sunglasses, and some bling. ( - lol)

Velma wore a orange T-shirt with a brown scarf, jeans, her hair had extensions, and her glasses were replaced by contacts. Patrick wore a long sleeve white button down shirt with a black tie, black pants, and a black jacket slung over his shoulder. Scooby replaced his normal blue collar with a red collar with diamonds.

That was what every body was _**wearing **_everything else they bought was in bags and boxes, being transported to the palace.

They called the prince and he sent a limo to pick them up. They climbed in and headed off to the castle.

A/N: I'm really sorry if I'm dragging this on to long, next chapter I SWEAR their in the palace and the mystery begins, I just felt that if I just said that they took 2 planes and got to England that you would have felt ripped off, but I swear the wait will be worth it!! AGAIN, SORRY FOR DRAGGING IT ON!! :)

Hope your enjoying it so far!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

They all stepped out of the limo and stood, their mouths agape with awe…

The palace was amazing! So beautiful and… enormous…

The prince was walking toward them from the front entrance.

"Well, this I is my home. I hope you love it. Now I want you all to go to your rooms and settle in, my friend Angelica will escort you." He said as a young, beautiful lady walked up to them.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Angelica, come on, I'll show you to your rooms…" she breathed, then glanced at Patrick, who held her gaze, then she turned and smiled as she led them to their rooms.

'What was that?' he asked himself.

"Here we have your room," she said to Fred and Daphne. "You two will share this room." Fred and Daphne grabbed their luggage and stepped inside to unpack. Angelica turned and smiled.

"And here we have Sean and Sparky's room…" she announced as she opened the door. They walked inside just as Daphne and Fred had.

"And finally your room…" she said. "David, Emily, this is your room." She smiled to Patrick and Velma as they walked inside. They looked around.

"This place is amazing!" Velma gasped.

"All the rooms are…" Angelica smiled.

"The prince like to make sure his guests are comfortable when they stay…"

The room had a lovely kitchen; to the left was a cozy room with an expensive looking couch and velvety pillows. Next to the sofa to the right was a lovely chair, to the left was an end table with roses in a vase. A large TV sat in front of the sofa. A door in this room led to a bathroom, as did one in the kitchen. Straight ahead from the front door was a large dining room with eight chairs sitting around the table. A door to the right led to another bathroom. The dining room had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A glass sliding door led to a balcony with a spectacular view. The bedroom had a king size bed with four posts and a red silk canopy. The bed had many pillows with red covers. A leather chair sat in the corner and a TV stood at the foot of the bed. Three large window with beautifully designed curtains were built so that they could see the beautiful view there as well.

"This place really is amazing…" Patrick whispered, looking around excitedly. Velma nodded.

"David," Velma said trying to get used to calling him by his false name, "I'm going to freshen up, I'll be right back." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

Patrick stepped out of the bedroom and walked back to the living room. Angelica was looking at a picture hanging on the wall when he walked in. Hearing his footsteps, she turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in here…" he stammered remembering how she kept looking at him earlier. Turning to leave, he suddenly felt a hand grasp him by the shoulder.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" she asked in a hurt tone, she grasped his tie and began stroking it, he gulped.

"Well, no… I mean I…" he was suddenly cut off as she looked into his eyes and pulled his tie a little more.

"What's wrong?" she asked, playfully walking her two fingers up his chest, he shivered. "Cat got your tongue?" she smiled. Suddenly he heard Velma's footsteps walking his way.

Angelica smiled and walked away. He stood their as he heard her voice.

"If there is anything you need, please, don't hesitate to ask…"

"Thank you Angelica." He heard Velma say. The door shut and Velma walked over to him.

"I really think I'm going to like this place…" she said. "What about you?" He was still standing where Angelica had left him. He felt Velma touch his shoulder, he looked at her and stammered,

"Yeah… s-sure…"

A/N: Okay, I am SO SORRY that it took so long for me to update. I went to my cottage for about a week, where there are NO computers, and then when I got back my computer refused to upload any documents, so again, I'm sorry. But I hope you forgive me. Enjoy chapter 7!!

P.S. The story will be reaching an M rating very soon... sorry, but it gets a bit graphic hope that's okay... :)


End file.
